Amor mudo
by lobalunallena
Summary: Desde siempre, Bella no logra decir a nadie lo que de verdad siente, y un día llego alguien a su vida que le dio fuerzas para exprezarse de otra manera.
1. Prologo

AMOR MUDO:

Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic fue en un principio un libro que no pude publicar (pero con personajes de mi imaginación), espero que hos guste que hoy toca el prologo.

Prologo:

¿Quién diría que el amor te deja sin palabras? Lo mío es que el amor me dejó sin aliento, desde que lo ví, recien trasladado de instituto, volviendose el más popular y el más inteligente. Yo caí enamorada de él desde un día que se suponía que no era para mí, pero mi corazón me dice que no me deje engañar, que lo que siento por él es solo un capricho, y mis sentimientos me dicen que el es la persona que andaba buscando, que él podía entender como me siento y que hasta sea mi protector. Pero lo que yo siento seguro no podrá corresponder mis sentimientos, porque seguro que aunque lo intentara no lograría decirle nada y lo único que llega a salir de mi boca son suspiros de cuando paso a su lado. Cuando paso a su lado siento un calor atravesarme que para en mis cachetes y cuando me habla me siento idiota, idiota porque no le puedo responder cuando me habla.

De modo que el amor que yo siento es un amor mudo….

NOTA AUTORA:

¿Qué os pareció el prologo?¿Merece un review? ¿Les gustara? Espero de todo corazón, que si os guste por ser mi 1er fic de Twilight. La verdad que siempre pensé que no estaba al nivel de escribir uno. Pero buestras criticas, recomendaciones y todo lo que querais me haran saber si he llegado a ese nivel.


	2. Un sentimiento nuevo

Los personajes no son míos , son propiedad de Stepheny Meyer. Lo único mío es la historia.

sentimiento nuevo.

Bella pov.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo diecisiete años, cursando bachiller. Vivo en una casita en las afueras de Forks… un pueblo pequeño. Vivo con mi madre y mi padre Phil. Mi madre es digamos una versión más mayor que yo, lo que nos diferencia es que su pelo es más corto que el mío y sus ojos azules.

En cuanto a mí soy más blanca que… ¡Ulquiorra!... ejem… verán soy otaku y no me da vergüenza decirlo "si pudiera", seguiré diciendo como soy. Mi pelo es de un castaño con un ligero toque rojizo. Mis ojos son de un tono chocolate, mi cara tiene forma de corazón, tengo la nariz respingona. Los únicos problemas físicos son mis labios, tengo el labio inferior más relleno que el superior, y mi frente, que la tengo muy ancha.

Según mi horóscopo, hoy sería m día de la suerte y, vaya suerte… me despierto tarde, salgo sin desayunar, me cierran el portón, y encima llego tarde… la suerte nunca está de mi lado. Pero tengo un problema mayor… soy muda… lo que me trajo muchos problemas entre ellos; no tengo ningún amigo desde… que mi supuesta amiga Lauren se enteró que era otaku, debido a mi estuche, mis libretas, en fin todo salvo el bolso y los libros. La noticia corrió como la pólvora, desde entonces todos me llaman: Isabella la rara o Isabella la friki. No me molesta que me llamen rara o Friki, pero odio mi nombre, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

Ahora he llegado a la clase y, no veo al profesor, lo cual me parece raro ya que este es nuestro tutor y nunca falta. Me dirijo a mi asiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos, seguramente para ver si me tropezaba con algo. Tengo una torpeza que si hubiera un concurso al ser más torpe seguramente ganaría el primer premio. Por suerte no me he tropezado con nada. Me siento a esperar la llegada del profesor, mientras me pongo a leer mi libro favorito Cumbres borrascosas. Tal vez sea una otaku, pero también me gusta leer libros, como mi desgastado libro que se abre quedando a la mitad. La verdad no me canso de leerlo.

Me quedo tan metido en el libro que no noto que todos se han quedado callados. De modo que empiezo a prestar atención a mis compañeros, que estaban un punto fijo de la clase. Dirijo mi mirada a donde estaban fijos sus ojos, y lo que vi hizo que me quedara sin aliento.

Frente a mí estaba la persona más perfecta que haya pisado la tierra, y es que lo que estaba viendo era un dios griego. Era alto, calculando 1'88. Su piel tan blanca como el marfil. Su nariz recta y perfilada. Sus labios finos. Su pelo color castaño, pero yo diría que tiene reflejos broncíneos. De complexión delgada, pero se notaba que bajo su camisa había unos músculos bien definidos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas.

-Bien chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que estábamos en la clase. –Vuestro nuevo compañero se llama Edward Cullen.

En cuanto dijo su nombre, mi cerebro lo repetía una y otra vez. No puedo evitar quedarme viéndole.

-Veamos, te sentaras…. al lado de la señorita Swan.

En ese momento me sentí muy dichosa porque él se sentaría a mi lado, pero también me sentí horrible debido a las miradas amenazantes que me lanzaban todas y cada una de las chicas ahí presentes "incluso Lauren", que parecía que querían matarme para ocupar mi lugar.

Seguramente él ya sabrá quién es esa "Swan" porque se está dirigiendo hacía mí, y yo me quedo mirándolo como una tonta. Cuando llega a mi lado junto a su sitio, me mira y me da una sonrisa torcida que desde ese momento se volvió mi favorita.

Mi corazón se puso a latir de manera que parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón, y también noté mi cara arder, seguramente me habré sonrojado.

El profesor se pone a explicar lo que daríamos hoy, lo cual no era nuevo para mí. Yo ya me lo sé de memoria. De modo que, me pongo a ver a Edward disimuladamente, cuando le logro ver me vuelve a quitar el aliento, todo en él es perfecto, si intento encontrar alguna imperfección mi cerebro se rinde en seguida. Dando por resultado que todo en él es perfecto.

De repente me llena el miedo. Miedo al ser descubierta. Intento apartar la mirada de él, pero me veo atrapada por sus ojos que me atraparon como si hubiera caído en una trampa. Noto como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y que solo existiéramos nosotros dos en todo el mundo.

Oigo algo chocar contra el suelo, eso me trae de vuelta a la clase. He logrado apartar mi mirada, noto como mi corazón vuelve a sus latidos normales, y mi respiración vuelve a los pulmones permitiéndome respirar. Me pongo a prestar atención a la clase, bueno más bien a esperar a que él avisara al profesor, pero me sorprendí al escuchar una risa que parecía un sonido musical para mis oídos.

El resto de la clase pasó más o menos normal, yo no podía resistirme a volver a mirarlo, y volvía a caer en sus ojos. En cuanto sonó la campana me fui a toda prisa para no tener que esperar a que se acercara para hablarme de seguro de lo que pasó en la clase.

Para mi suerte o mi desgracia no me tocó con él en el resto de las clases, de todos modos seguramente no le habré causado buena impresión. Pero no sé lo que pasó conmigo… ¿Por qué no pude apartar mi mirada de la suya? ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento que sentí al verle?

En fin me estoy dirigiendo para el sitio en que quedo con mi madre para que venga a buscarme. No tengo coche debido a que el día que fui a la autoescuela, cuando se enteraron que era muda me rechazaron sin más.

Mi madre ha llegado. Me subo al coche y le doy dos besos, los cuales ella me devuelve.

-Hola Isabella ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Bien?- a lo cual yo asentí.

-Me alegro- me manda su sonrisa que me da siempre.

El resto del camino fue totalmente en silencio, lo cual yo agradecí. No me gustan las charlas en las que no puedo participar. Llegamos a casa, nada más pasar por la puerta me dirijo a mi cuarto subiendo las escaleras, ha hacer la tarea que pusieron para mañana. En cuanto al almuerzo ya almorcé en el instituto. Voy a sacar mi libreta de biología… ¡no está! Vale seguramente estaría en el fondo del bolso. ¡Tampoco! ¡¿qué puedo hacer? ¿y si alguien la encuentra?

Ahora si que mi vida se pondrá peor, si esa persona que la cogió es Lauren, no solo el instituto lo sabrá, sino ¡todo el pueblo!

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Se que me estoy tardando en hacer conti de mis fics pero he estado con exámenes y la musa no venía de visita ni nada.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a pdbgt por ayudarme con la conti ;D espero que esta conti sea de vuestro gusto y una pregunta. ¿meresco review? ¿critica?

Ya sabeis que si teneis dudas debeis hacérmelo saber ;D que yo con mucho gusto os las responderé.

FIRMADO: lobalunallena.


	3. El encuentro de un cuaderno

Capitulo 2: El encuentro de un cuaderno.

Edward pov:

Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo diecisiete años. Me he mudado con mi familia a las afueras de Forks. Mi madre Esme es una mujer comprensiva que siempre quiere ayudar a los que más necesitan ayuda. Tiene el pelo color caoba, la piel blanca como la porcelana, y unos ojos color azul como el mar.

Mi padre es un es un hombre con el que siempre puedes confiar. Tiene el pelo color rubio platino y unos ojos color verde esmeralda, y la piel la tiene igual que mi madre.

Mi hermano mayor, Emmet es… "algo" infantil, gasta bromas pesadas que nos saca de quicio a todos. Es de compleción musculosa, de estatura es "muy" alto, tiene el pelo corto oscuro. Puede parecer intimidante debido a su altura, pero las apariencias engañan. Porque… aunque no lo digo delante de él. Es un gran chico incapaz de hacer daño. Solo se vuelve tan intimidante que parece un oso grizzli cuando alguien que le importa tiene problemas.

Y por último pero no menos importante. Mi hermana pequeña Alice. Es una chica muy alegre y llena de energía. Quizás tenga "demasiada" energía para su estatura. Su manera de andar, sus ojos azules y su pelo negro-corto con las puntas hacia todos lados, hacen que parezca un pequeño duende.

Antes vivíamos en Alaska con unos parientes: los Denali.

Ahora ando preparando para el día de mañana, aunque seguramente me pasará lo mismo que en mi antiguo instituto. Me hago popular, las chicas persiguiéndome y buscándome problemas con sus parejas. Eso me tiene colmada la paciencia. Quiero destacar con mis notas. No con cosas que no me traigan problemas. Y también quiero conseguir una pareja. Ser el único de los hermanos Cullen sin pareja es agobiante.

Alice está de novia con Jasper Hale, el cuál le prometió que vendría a pasar un tiempo con ella. Y Emmet anda de novio con Rosalie Hale, la hermana gemela de Jasper. En un principio pensé que tener pareja era una idiotez, que era mejor seguir siendo un Casanova. No he hecho más que estar una vez con una chica y con la misma con otra. Lo máximo que me ha durado una chica no ha sido ni tres días. La verdad es que mi vida en relación al amor ha sido como decirlo…. Un asco. Luego de ver a mis hermanos con sus parejas me ha hecho darme cuenta de que quiero tener una novia que me quiera por lo que ve a parte de lo exterior.

Antes no me llevaba con nadie de mi familia debido a mi libertinaje, pero ahora nos llevamos bien al enterarse de mis intenciones de conseguir pareja estable y de mi cambio. Bueno, espero que esta vez sea todo diferente.

Subo a la que a partir de ahora será mi habitación, me preparo para poder empezar bien en mi búsqueda de pareja. En cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté con solo notar los primeros rayos de sol darme en la cara, tengo la costumbre de levantarme un par de minutos antes de que suene el despertador, el cual suena en cuanto salgo. Suerte que el despertador es el móvil. El tiempo que tengo es el suficiente para ducharme, prepararme, desayunar, y alguna que otra cosa más.

Ya listo para el instituto, bajo a desayunar con mi familia, que ya están todos preparados para el día de hoy. Mi madre trabaja como decoradora de interiores y mi padre trabaja como médico. Hoy van a ver si les ofrecen trabajo. Mis hermanos irán conmigo al instituto de Forks. Emmet hace segundo de bachillerato de mecánico. Y Alice en primero de moda.

Salgo de casa para subirme en mi Volvo plateado. Alice irá en su motocicleta y Emmet en su monovolumen. Conduzco pasando por una casa, de la cual sale una chica que más bien parecía un ángel que decidió bajar de los cielos. Tras ella va una mujer que debía ser su madre pero para mí parecía la versión adulta de mi ángel. -"¡Un momento! ¿Mi ángel? ¿Desde cuándo es mía? Deja esas cosas Edward"- me regaño mentalmente. Además, seguro que no estudia en mi instituto.

Llego al aparcamiento y veo que hay sitio frente a la puerta de entrada. Aparco y entro para dirigirme a la secretaría a recoger mi horario, y dirigirme a mi primera clase. Pero antes de entrar me topo con un profesor que dio la casualidad de que me toca clase con él ahora. Al verme me dijo que esperara, cuando entro casi me muero de la felicidad al ver al ángel que vi conduciendo hacia aquí.

-Veamos… te sentaras al lado de Swan- en cuanto terminó de hablar todas las miradas se posan en mi ángel. Eso me dio alegría ya que tenía la oportunidad de estar al lado de ella.

Me acerco al que será mi sitio desde ahora. Cuando estoy al lado de mi ángel, noto una mirada sobre mí. Giro mi cabeza hacía donde noto la sensación, y pillo a mi ángel viéndome, le regalo una sonrisa y en seguida se ve nerviosa con un sonrojo que me causa ternura.

Me siento, notando que ella me analizaba de los pies a la cabeza. Bueno, me pongo a prestar atención a la clase, sintiendo una mirada sobre mí. Aún sabiendo que se trata de ella no puedo evitar girarme para encontrarme y perderme en dos pozos color chocolate. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero, para mí fue una eternidad. No puedo apartar mis ojos de esa mirada que me muestran que la portadora tiene el alma más pura que nadie puede tener. También me mostraban tristeza, lo que me daban ganas de encontrar la causa y destrozarla de un modo que nunca más la tendrá.

El sonido de algo chocar contra el suelo me obliga apartar mi mirada de mi ángel. En el resto de la clase no he hecho más que pillar a mi ángel mirándome. En cuánto ve que la he pillado, hace como que presta atención a la clase pero siempre se le colorean las mejillas, tiñéndolas de un delicioso color carmín.

En cuanto suena el timbre, ella sale corriendo como si huyera de su peor pesadilla. Yo en cambio guardo tranquilamente mis cosas y miro mi horario para ir a mi siguiente clase. Al levantarme, me llama la atención algo en el suelo. Era una libreta de… ¿Bleach? Lo cual me parece extraño, ya que no he visto a nadie que pueda interesarle el anime o el manga. Tomo la libreta y paso la tapa para ver toparme con un nombre que me dejó de piedra Isabella Swan con solo leer el apellido sé que a mi ángel le gusta el anime… y ¿qué es eso de Isabella?, le pega más Bella. Lo de que le guste el anime no me molesta, ni hace que me sienta incomodo con ella. Todo lo contrario. Yo también suelo ver de vez en cuando anime, y la verdad me gusta, hasta mis hermanos ven anime. Que nos guste el anime no quiere decir que seamos diferentes. En cuanto mis hermanos supieron que veía anime, no quiero recordarlo, solo recordarlo me pone de mal humor.

Paso en el resto de las clases pensando en cierta persona de ojos chocolate. Pensamiento que era interrumpido por una voz chillona de una chica que se sienta a mi lado en literatura. Lauren creo que se llamaba. No entiendo cómo es que antes me atraían las rubias.

Terminan las clases, recojo mis cosas para dirigirme a la salida. Que para mi desgracia Lauren estaba seguramente esperando para intentar "conquistarme" para llegar a algo que a mí no me traerá más que problemas. Me pongo a aumentar la velocidad de mis pasos, logrando esquivarla. Logro llegar hasta el aparcamiento donde me espera mi precioso Volvo.

Me subo al asiento del piloto, arranco el motor, espero a que se calienta un poco y arranco el motor y condujo para casa. Pero tengo que aparcar al vislumbrar al ángel que robó mis pensamientos con solo su presencia. Parece estar esperando a alguien. Al cabo de unos minutos veo que un coche aparca delante de ella, al volante iba la misma mujer de esta mañana.

Vuelvo a ponerme al volante para dirigirme a mi casa. Entro, saludo a mi familia y, subo a mi habitación a hacer la tarea de hoy mientras oigo música clásica. Pero, en cuanto voy a sacar mis útiles me topo con la libreta del ángel. Dándome cuenta que no se la devolví. También podía haber aprovechado para poder acercarme un poco a ella.

Pero ya está hecho. Y como se suele decir, a lo hecho pecho. Así que se la devolví mañana.

Bajo a cenar topándome con los ojos de mi hermana, seguramente quiere saber lo que me ha pasado hoy. No he hecho más que pensar en Bella en la cena… y me voy a mi habitación para dormir. Hasta mis sueños son protagonizados por cierto ángel de ojos achocolatados.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Gracias a Gabymuse, namy33 y a pbdbgt por dejarme un review y darme fuerzas para seguir el fic. Os lo agradesco mucho.

Ya saben que agradecimientos, ayuda, tomatazos… da igual¡ saben que lo que me pondrán es vienvenido. NOS LEEMOS.


	4. un cuaderno y notas

3. Un cuaderno y notas.

Pov. Bella.

Me despierto, después de una noche pensando en donde estará mi cuaderno, con un raro presentimiento. No sé cómo describirlo, parece como si fuera a pasarme algo. Sólo que no sé si será algo bueno o algo malo. Me preparo para el instituto. Me dirijo a la cocina y... no hay nadie. Seguro salieron a hacer la compra.

Mi padre es jugador de béisbol profesional. A veces tiene que irse a alguna parte fuera de Forks para un partido. Mi madre es ama de casa. Por cierto, su nombre es Renee. Cuando mi padre tiene un partido ella le sigue para animarle. Pero no me quedo sola. Tengo a mi otro padre, Charlie.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía siete años. Al cabo de unos años, mi madre comenzó a salir con Phil. En un principio no me parecía bien que mi madre sustituyera a mi padre, pero al ver lo feliz que era mi madre cuando estaba con Phil todo cambió. Acepté a phil como mi padre.

Mi padre Charlie vive cinco casas más abajo de donde vivimos. Tiene el pelo negro-corto y es de piel morena. Trabaja en el cuerpo de policía de Forks.

Desayuno mis cereales, me lavo los dientes y me voy caminando al instituto. Al entrar a clase de calculo, me fijo en que todos están cuchicheando. No le tomo importancia y me pongo a leer hasta que llegue el profesor.

Cuando entra me fijo en que no entró solo. Con él viene una chica bajita con el pelo negro-corto con las puntas apuntando en todas direcciones, la piel blanca. Parece un pequeño duende. Pero lo que más le da ese aspecto son sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Edward.

-Bien chicos como veréis hoy tene mos a una alumna nueva. Su nombre es Alice Cullen.

¡¿Cullen?! ¿Será pariente de Edward? No seguí prestando atención de lo que decía el profesor hasta que me hizo una pregunta. La cual respondo escribiendo la respuesta en la pizarra.

Al terminar la clase me dirijo a la proxima. Pero a mitad del pasillo tropiezo y caigo, al levantar la caneza me topo con la causa, Lauren. Que me ha hecho una zancadilla, me mira con sorna y se pone ha hablar apuntandome con el dedo.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es a la friki que le comieron la lengua los ratones.

Después de que ella hablara, todos comenzaron ha llamarme rara y a reírse en mi cara. Me levanto como puedo y corro hacia los baños, oyendo las risas a mis espaldas. Entro y me encierro en el primer cubículo abierto. Con la misma cierro la puerta rompo a llorar. Esty acostumbrada a que me llamen rara o friki, pero no a las burlas. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo llorando, pero no pensaba salir aunque tuviera que quedame toda la vida. Al parar de llorar y depues de despejarme, veo junto a la puerta una hoja de papel doblada. La recojo, la inspecciono. Al no ver nada raro la desplego y lo que hay escrito me impresionó.

_No dejes que lo que te digan te afecte. Ellos no entienden el daño que hacen a los demás._

_Alice Cullen._

Alice se ha preocupado por mí... nunca alguien, a parte de mis padres, se había preocupado por mí. Lo que ha escrito es verdad, no debo dejar que me afecte. Con este apoyo que recibo cojo valor para ir al resto de las clases.

Salgo del baño y me fijo en la hora, llevo dos horas dos horas en los baños. Todavía estoy a tiempo de llegar a la última clase, biología. Al llegar me doy cuenta en que falta Lauren. Me alegro de que no esté, no soportaría estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Me dirijo a mi sitio, al lado de Edward.

El profesor llega y da comienzo a la clase. Al no tener mi libreta escribo en hojas sueltas. La clase finaliza sin ningún contratiempo y todos salen para su casa. Todos excepto yo que me tomo mi tiempo guardando mis cosas. Al mover la silla noto algo bajo mi mesa. Paso mi mano con temor, por si fuera alguna de las bromas que me han hecho. Lo noto y paso la mano dando, e cuenta que parece un libro. Lo saco y veo que se trata de mi libreta de biología. Sin perder más tiempo la mero en mi bolso y me voy.

Hoy no cienen a busxarme debido a que iban a probar suerte en encontrarme una autoescuela. De modo que voy a casa como vine, caminando. Al llegar me dirijo a la cocina y veo que mi madre me dejó comida preparada para comer.

Subo a mi cuarto con ansias de comprobar mi libreta. La cual habro en la mitad y veo lo que tanto miedo me daba que descubrieran. Los dibujos que hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer. Aunque más bien son garabatos.

Un poco más traquila ya que no falta ninguna hoja con mis dibujos, me pongo con la tarea. La termino y lo guardo todo. Al fijarme en mi bolso veo un tro zo de papel con algo escrito.

_Se te calló ayer. Al no encontrarte para devolertela decidí guardarla para devolvertela al día siguiente. No la abrí más que para saber de su dueño._

_Edward Cullen._

Edward ha tenido mi libreta desde ayer. No sé como tomarlo. Por un lado esroy feliz de recuperar mi libreta, peropor otro lado tengo miedo de que haya visto mis dibujos. Pero aún sintiendome así me llena de dicha que me halla notado. Y ahora sé que lo que presentía era algo muy bueno.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Sé que me he tardado en actualizar y que no mereco perdon. Pero he estado ocupada con mis estudios y gracias a Dios solo me queda este curso. Quiero que sepais que aunque me tarde no voy a abandonaros. Espero que me dejais aunque sea unos reviews y si deseáis algo en el próximo cap no dudais en decirlo ;)


End file.
